


Voltron: Knights of the Five Lions

by hebitsukai_mega



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Lion Robots, M/M, Science Fiction, Voltron au, evil aliens, nu'est - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hebitsukai_mega/pseuds/hebitsukai_mega
Summary: From days long ago, from uncharted regions of the universe, comes a legend... the legend of VoltronThe evil Galra Empire has the Galaxy in a stranglehold, ruling over the defenseless planets with an iron fist.  Hundreds of years ago, a giant mechanized warrior known as Voltron arrived from the far reaches of space and began battling the Galra, but an evil sorceress placed a curse on Voltron, splitting him into five components and scattering them across the cosmos.When Hwang Minhyun, a human from the planet Earth discovers one of Voltron's components, he and his friends find that they are the chosen Knights of the Five Lions, destined to summon Voltron once again and take down the Galra Empire once and for all





	1. Signal from the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> As some of you may know, this is loosely based on the cartoon, VOLTRON: DEFENDER OF THE UNIVERSE. However it is an original story with elements from that show, VOLTRON FORCE, and the recent Netflix original show, VOLTRON: LEGENDARY DEFENDER. With that in mind, I hope you enjoy what I've come up with here!

Allura City, Planet Earth

 

 

“This is Admiral Hwang Minhyun of the Galactic Alliance Navy, requesting immediate backup.  The Galra forces have us pinned down and we’re not gonna make it without assistance!”

 

Minhyun spoke loudly into the nonfunctional headset he was wearing, frantically steering the wheel of the parked car like it was a starship.  Sure, at 21 he was probably a bit too old to be playing pretend, but he couldn’t help himself.  Becoming a fearless alliance pilot had been his dream since childhood, and even through it never really panned out for him, he never gave up hope.  His older sister was one of the most well-known admirals in the entire Galactic Alliance, but even with that connection he’d flunked out of the training academy.

 

Minhyun was so wrapped up in pretending to fly a starship, he didn’t even notice his best friend step out onto the porch of the tiny ranch house they shared.

 

“Min! When the hell are you coming inside to make dinner? We’re hungry as fuck!”

 

Minhyun removed his headset and sighed.

 

“I’ll be there in a second Ren!”

 

“Awesome.  By the way, Aron has something to show you in the basement,”

 

With that, Minhyun got out of the beat up old car and headed inside, letting the ripped screen door close behind him.  The ranch house was shitty, that was for sure, but it was home and Minhyun was happy to be able to share it with his closest friends.  It was hell trying to pay for the place, even at its low value, but they all worked hard to make sure they could keep the roof over their head.

 

Ren was sitting at the kitchen table, staring down at the screen on his handheld game.  Another of Minhyun’s friends, Baekho was also there, looking through Minhyun’s favorite cookbook.

 

“So what were you thinking of making for dinner tonight Min?” Baekho wondered aloud, his finger skimming the pages, “I think this glazed pork sounds amazing,”

 

“Yeah I’m sure that would be amazing, but funds are a little tight right now so we’re having kimbap again,” Minhyun said, filling a pot with water and placing it on the stovetop, “Call me when that starts boiling, I’ll be in the basement with Aron,”

 

He descended the creaky stairs into Aron’s crowded workspace.  There were papers strewn all over the place and small crates of building materials littered the floor.  Of the five boys living in the house, Aron was the only one without an actual job.  He was a scientific genius and a skilled engineer, and he was convinced that one day he’d invent something that would change their lives forever.  The others were clearly dismissive of his fantasies, but Minhyun never had the heart to tell him how unlikely his goals were.

 

Aron was sitting at his workbench, rapidly fiddling with some device that Minhyun couldn’t see.  His hair was messy and his sleeves were rolled up; he was completely oblivious to Minhyun’s presence.  Minhyun smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Aron’s waist from behind, resting his head on the other man’s broad shoulder.

 

“Hey handsome,” he said, “What is it you’re working on?”

 

“Hey Min,” Aron lightly kissed Minhyun’s cheek, “I’m trying to amplify the signal of that long-range communication scanner I built a few months ago,”

 

“Why do you need to amplify the signal?” Minhyun released Aron’s waist and sat next to him on the bench, “You could pick up signals from all over the world before,”

 

“Yeah, but I started picking up something from outer space.  At first I thought it was from the Galactic Alliance ships in orbit but it was in a weird language I couldn’t understand.  The only word I could pick out was this one,” Aron replied, talking so fast that his words almost blurred together.  He pointed to a crumpled piece of paper where he’d written the word down, “Voltron.  They were talking about something called Voltron,”

 

“Voltron? I’ve never heard of anything like that,” Minhyun scratched his head in thought, “Do you think what you heard could’ve been… the Galra?”

 

Minhyun hesitated to bring them up.  It was one thing when he was pretending to fight the oppressive alien empire in his car, but thinking about the real thing was frankly terrifying.

 

“Could be, can’t be sure,” Aron said, still fiddling with the device, “There, that should do it,”

 

With that, the signal became clear and the alien chatter that Aron was talking about could easily be heard.  Minhyun listened closely and the language sounded a lot like that of the Galra, at least based on what he’d heard from his sister.  There were a few words he could pick out though.  Among them were “Earth, Lion, and Voltron,”.

 

“I wonder what they’re talking about? Maybe we should report this to the Alliance Garrison,”

 

“I don’t think so, they’d never listen to us, even if Admiral Hwang is your sister.  I’d say our best bet is to find whatever they’re looking for before they do,” Aron suggested.

 

“You can’t be serious! That’s suicide! It’ll paint a huge target on our backs!”

 

“Not if we pass it off to the Garrison as soon as we get our hands on it, I bet they’d be willing to pay us handsomely for it too,”

 

Minhyun couldn’t deny that a paycheck from the Alliance would be great, definitely enough to get them out of the ranch house and into a fancy loft in the heart of the city.  But was it worth potentially pissing off the most dangerous force in the galaxy?  Minhyun didn’t have much time to consider it before a voice from upstairs was yelling down at him.

 

“Minhyun! The water is boiling over!”

 

He recognized the voice as Jonghyun’s.  He wasn’t the oldest of the boys, that distinction was Aron’s, but he certainly held the group together.  It was Jonghyun that got them the house in the first place, and he’d been the first one to find a steady job to help pay the bills.

 

“I’m coming Jonghyun! And hit Ren and Baekho for me, they were supposed to tell me when the water started boiling!”

 

“Already done!”

 

“Thanks Jong! Listen Aron, we’ll talk more about this later as a group, but for now I don’t want you doing anything crazy okay?” Minhyun looked into Aron’s big brown eyes, hoping that his boyfriend would listen to him for once.

 

“Okay Min, I’ll wait,” Aron said, defeated.  Minhyun nodded and darted upstairs to finish cooking.

 

…

 

“Voltron huh?” Jonghyun said evenly, not giving way any excitement if there was any there in the first place, “Never heard of it,”

 

The five boys were sitting in the kitchen with Aron’s papers spread out across the table.  He’d explained everything about what he heard on the scanner and his plan to find the mysterious object.

 

“I don’t think messing with the Galra is a good idea.  The Garrison might reward us, but they could just as easily through us in jail for bringing Galra attention to Earth,” Baekho nervously added, anxiously pinching the skin of his elbow.

 

“Don’t you guys get it? Their attention is already on Earth! This is where they think Voltron is and they’re gonna come looking for it sooner or later! We can make sure the Alliance gets it first and get paid all at the same time.  I’ve even narrowed down the possible search area,” Aron pointed to one of his papers where he’d crudely drawn a map of the Drulean Desert, “About 600 years ago, a massive object crashed out in the desert.  Descriptions and drawings of what the locals found in the crater looked like this,”

 

On another sheet of paper was the image of a large black cat with piercing yellow eyes.  It looked, almost robotic…

 

“Looks like a lion or something,” Ren said, picking up the paper and squinting at it, “A big ass, black robot lion,”

 

“One of the words we picked out of that Galra broadcast was lion,” Minhyun chimed in, still considering their options, “If we _were_ gonna look for it, that would be a good place to start,”

 

Jonghyun was quiet for a long moment, his hands clasped on the table in front of him.  He inhaled sharply before saying anything.

 

“Alright, we’re gonna settle this the way we always do.  All in favor of looking for the black lion, raise your hands,”

 

Aron and Ren’s hands went up.  When Aron realized that Minhyun wasn’t with him, he frowned.  Minhyun mouthed a silent, “Sorry,” before Jonghyun spoke up again.

 

“So I’m guessing that Min and Baekho are opposed?”

 

“Yeah, sorry but it just doesn’t seem like a smart idea to me,” Baekho admitted.  Minhyun simply nodded shamefully, avoiding Aron’s gaze.

 

“Then that makes me the tie breaker,” Jonghyun went silent again, pondering his response.  The sound of his fingers tapping against the table only added to the tension in the air as what could’ve only been thirty seconds felt like hours, “I’m in.  We all take the day off tomorrow and head out to the desert.  This better be worth it Aron,”

 

“Trust me, it will be.  It’ll be the greatest discovery in human history,” Aron’s face lit up with a smile.  Ren scoffed in response.

 

“I could give a fuck about that, all I care about is the Alliance cutting is the biggest check in human history,”

 

Minhyun couldn’t help the nervous feeling building in his gut.  He had no idea what would happen if they found that lion out there in the desert.  Would the Alliance pay them? Would the Galra attack them? Would he finally get another chance to prove himself as a pilot due to the new leverage?

 

All he could do now was wait and see what the future had in store…


	2. The Black Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling into the desert in search of The Black Lion, the boys discover something truly out of this world

Drulean Desert, Planet Earth

 

Minhyun was feeling sick from the heat as he sat in the back of Jonghyun’s dirty pickup truck.  They were heading down a desolate desert road, making their way to the coordinates Aron had mapped out.  Jonghyun and Aron were riding in the front while Minhyun, Ren and Baekho were piled into the back, dying from the sweltering temperature; although since the AC was busted, Jonghyun and Aron weren’t faring much better.

 

“God damn it, fuck, when the hell are we gonna get there?” Ren whined, wiping the sweat collecting on his forehead.

 

“It can’t be too much farther now,” Baekho practically gasped, “At least… I hope,”

 

Minhyun couldn’t even muster a response, but to his delight Jonghyun pulled the truck over at the edge of a ravine.  The boys hopped out of the truck and stood at the precipice, looking down into the darkness.

 

“Down there, that’s where the Black Lion was supposedly spotted,” Aron explained, shielding his eyes from the sun.

 

“Then let’s go and find ourselves a lion,” Jonghyun grabbed a rope from the back of his truck and tied it around a large rock, “I’ll go first,”

 

Jonghyun began to rappel down into the pitch darkness of the ravine, disappearing from sight relatively quickly.  The other boys followed one by one until they were all sandwiched into the relatively tight space below.  Aron switched on his flashlight, illuminating the darkness a bit and revealing a pathway that the group could follow.  As they walked in silence, clinging to Aron who was clearly leading the way, Minhyun could only think of how happy he was to be out of the direct sunlight.

 

“Up there! What the hell is that?”  Ren’s sudden outburst startled the hell out of everyone, “It looks like a door or something!”

 

Minhyun looked up ahead as Aron shined his flashlight forward, revealing what indeed appeared to be a massive door, made of sparkling silver and covered in carvings and symbols.  Aron immediately rushed ahead and started examining it.

 

“This is incredible! It must’ve been here for centuries! The Lion has to be behind it! Help me get it open,”

 

Aron dropped the flashlight as Minhyun and Baekho joined him on the left side of the door, while Ren and Jonghyun took the right side.  They pushed with all their might in opposite directions, trying to force the doors apart.  As they slowly opened, a purple light could be seen shining from within.  Eventually a space was created, large enough for them to slip through.  The door was apparently constructed to conceal a massive cave, but that wasn’t the impressive thing…

 

“Oh my god,” Minhyun stared in complete awe, the source of the purple light shining on his face.  In front of the boys was a massive blackish-purple orb, glowing brightly.

 

“That doesn’t look like a lion,” Ren said, stepping closer to the orb, “Maybe it’s inside?”

 

“Ren be careful!” Jonghyun demanded, but Ren, reckless as ever, pressed his palm against the orb.

 

“It’s warm.  Feels like it has a heartbeat,” Ren mumbled, staring at the orb mere inches away from his face, “You guys have gotta feel this,”

 

Cautiously, the other four boys approached the energy orb.  Minhyun was the next to touch it, followed by Aron and then Baekho.  Jonghyun hung back, clearly apprehensive.

 

“I don’t know if this is a good idea.  We don’t know what that stuff is made of.  Maybe the lion’s in there, maybe it’s not,”

 

“Come on Jonghyun!” Ren whined, using his charm as the group’s youngest member to his advantage yet again, even though it only ever seemed to work on Jonghyun, “It’s amazing, you need to experience this,”

 

Jonghyun sighed and touched the orb, jerking his hand back when he felt an electric shock.  After the shock, the energy of the orb began to dissipate.  The boys stepped back as the veil of energy completely vanished, allowing the massive Black Lion to be seen in all its glory…

 

The Lion stood at least two stories tall and appeared to be completely mechanized, just as the images showed.  Its eyes were dark and hollow, but the most shocking feature were the enormous red attachments on its back, looking almost like booster rockets of some kind.

 

“That is the most stunning thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” Aron’s eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.  Jonghyun stepped even closer to the now exposed lion, looking at it intently as if he could hear it speaking or something.

 

“I feel like… like he’s talking to me or something,” the closer Jonghyun stepped to the mechanical beast, the higher the tension in the cave grew.  Finally he was standing right in front of it and suddenly it’s eyes began to glow bright yellow and it unleashed a fearsome and mighty roar, almost deafening the entire group.  Minhyun fell to his knees, his ears ringing as the Black Lion leaned his head down, opening a small hatch between his ears.

 

“Okay that was loud,” Baekho groaned, “But, does it want you to climb inside or something?”

 

“It doesn’t _want_ anything Baekho, it’s a machine,” Aron snapped, “I’m sure it’s just responding to its programming or something.  Maybe it’s some kind of alien ship and that’s how you access the cockpit,”

 

“If it has a cockpit, maybe we can fly it out of here or something.  That way we can get it to the Alliance Garrison,” Ren suggested.  Jonghyun nodded and climbed atop the Black Lion’s head, followed shortly thereafter by the other four boys.  The inside of the Lion’s head was in fact a cockpit of sorts, with one chair and a set of complicated looking controls.  It was one hell of a tight squeeze with all five boys in there, but Jonghyun still managed to sit down in the chair, pushing the other boys aside so that he could see through the Lion’s eyes.

 

“So, where should we take this thing?” Minhyun asked, struggling to fit in the tiny space between Aron and Ren.

 

“I guess we should just take it home…” the second the word ‘home’ left Jonghyun’s mouth, the Black Lion roared loudly once again.  The control panel in front of Jonghyun lit up and the entire cockpit started to vibrate wildly as the Lion stood up from its sitting position and the massive jet boosters on its back activated… “Hold on tight you guys!”

 

With an explosive boom, the Black Lion rocketed up and out of the cave, destroying the rocks as if they were wet paper.  The boys’ screams filled the cockpit as the Lion broke through the atmosphere, quickly leaving Earth behind and heading out into the vast darkness of space.  Minhyun briefly caught a glimpse of the Galactic Alliance Space Station, before it too disappeared from view.

 

“We need to find a way to stop this thing!” Jonghyun frantically started pressing buttons, but the only thing that seemed to happen was a massive wormhole opening ahead of them in space, “A wormhole? Aron, what are the chances of us surviving this?!”

 

“Not very high, we’ll probably be torn apart by the gravitational shift!” Aron gripped Minhyun’s hand in his own, giving him a knowing look.  Minhyun was scared absolutely shitless. He buried his face in Aron’s neck, unable to watch as the Black Lion barreled into the wormhole head first…

 

He waited for the inevitable… but it didn’t seem to come.  He finally built up the courage to look up, and what he saw wasn’t the face of death, but a beautiful blue planet, somewhat similar to Earth.

 

“Is this thing taking us to an alien planet? What the hell?” Ren wondered aloud, moving closer to Jonghyun’s chair to get a closer look.

 

“Wait a minute, it didn’t start up until Jonghyun said ‘home’ right? Maybe it’s taking us to its home?” Baekho said as the Lion broke through the planet’s atmosphere.

 

“That’s ridiculous.  Like I said, this thing isn’t alive it’s just…” Aron’s words were completely cut off by the sight of the planet’s surface.  It was mostly covered by water, but there was a lush green island that stuck out like a sore thumb.  Even from the height, a sprawling, gleaming white castle could be seen on the island’s face.   The Black Lion approached the castle, flying in through what appeared to be an open chamber of some sort.  Once it touched down, the cockpit finally opened again.

 

“Should we even get out? I mean, we have no clue where we are.  For all we know, this could be Galra territory,” Baekho whispered.  Before any of the others could respond, the voice of a young girl echoed through the chamber.

 

“Black Lion?! You’ve returned! After all these years you’re back!”

 

It took Minhyun a moment to understand her speech; she was speaking Galactian, the standard language of the species in the Galactic Alliance.  Sure, each race had their own language, but a universal language of sorts was definitely necessary.

 

“Is that, a little girl?” Ren whispered, slowly peeking through the Black Lion’s eyes to confirm his suspicions, “It _is_ a little girl! She can’t be any older than like, 14! She looks almost human, she’s definitely not Galra,”

 

“We should probably find out what the hell is going on here,” Jonghyun climbed up and out of the cockpit, examining the large chamber they were currently in.  It was shaped like a pentagon and in each corner there was another lion.  None of them were quite as large as the Black Lion, and each was a different color; Red, Blue, Green and Yellow.  The girl gasped at the sight of Jonghyun before smiling widely.

 

“It’s you, you must’ve activated the Black Lion! You’re the legendary Black Knight!” the little girl was ecstatic, motioning for Jonghyun to dismount the Lion’s head.  Jonghyun cautiously climbed down, followed by the others, “Wait, there are five of you? What a bit of serendipity! The legends told by my forefathers have finally come true!”

 

“The fuck is she talking about?” Ren mumbled once they were all on the ground.  Baekho quickly elbowed him in the abdomen.

 

“Dude watch your language, she’s a little girl,”

 

“I should probably introduce myself properly, this has all caught me a bit by surprise,” the girl brushed off her elegant pink dress and adjusted the tiara on her head, “I’m Princess Kyla of the Arusian Kingdom, welcome to the Castle of Lions,”

 

“Arusians? You’re one of the founding races of the Galactic Alliance right?” Minhyun questioned, trying to recall the knowledge his sister imparted to him.

 

“Yes! Centuries ago my ancestors helped to establish the Alliance and we have been searching for the last of the Five Lions ever since, as they are our only hope to defeat the Galra Empire,” Kyla explained, “You five must be the chosen ones, or else the Black Lion wouldn’t have responded to you, or brought you here,”

 

“So, you’re saying that we’re supposed to pilot these things?” Aron asked, his eyes fixated on the Green Lion.

 

“Precisely! Each Lion was once part of a mighty warrior, known throughout the stars as Voltron.  Voltron was split apart however and now only the five chosen knights can resurrect him… at least, that’s what the legends say,”

 

Princess Kyla rushed over to Ren and pulled him to the Red Lion.

 

“The Red Lion is calling out for you, He feels a connection to your prideful and individualistic personality.  You will be his Knight,”

 

The Red Lion’s eyes lit up and Ren couldn’t help but smile a bit.  He couldn’t deny that he was feeling the same connection that Jonghyun mentioned feeling with the Black Lion.  Next, Kyla dragged Baekho to the Yellow Lion.

 

“The Yellow Lion is large and intimidating, but he’s got a heart of mush, just like you I’m sure!” Kyla giggled a bit and Baekho slowly stepped forward, flinching when the Yellow Lion’s eyes lit up.  Next up was Aron.

 

 

“The Green Lion sees much of herself in you.  You’re smart, resourceful and… beautiful honestly,” Kyla blushed a little, clearing her throat before continuing, “Anyway, you will be her Knight,”

 

“It’s just a machine,” Aron rolled his eyes, but as he stepped closer to the Green Lion and her eyes lit up, he suddenly felt a wave of emotion that he couldn’t explain.  It definitely felt like he was connected to the Lion in ways he never imagined possible, “My god… this _isn’t_ just a machine… is it?”

 

“Your turn,” Kyla said, pulling Minhyun by his hand to stand in front of the Blue Lion, “The Blue Lion is fun-loving and playful, but she worries much for the other four, much like you do,”

 

The Blue Lion’s eyes lit up and Minhyun waved to her.

 

“H-hi there Lion.  My name’s Hwang Minhyun, and I guess I’ll be your Knight now,”

 

“As for you,” Kyla turned back to Jonghyun, “The Black Lion has clearly already chosen you for your leadership skills and strong personality.  You will lead this team from the Black Lion’s helm,”

 

Jonghyun nodded in understanding.

 

“I know this is a lot to take in, but you must trust me,”

 

Minhyun and the others were clearly taken aback by all of this new information, but deep down they knew they had to step up to the challenge…


End file.
